


Common

by JustPaulInEnglish (JustPaulInHere)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Dialogue, Gen, Reflection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInEnglish
Summary: Harry thinks about who is Severus Snape, and what he owes to the man.Challenge: snarry100 #692: Common100 word story
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Common

"Snape'll never change. He's just that common strict teacher,” complains Ginny.

But there is nothing common about him, thinks Harry. He's a genius for potions. Harry is convinced he could have been the most awarded potionist of the century, if the war hadn't asked him to hide his research and his creations. Spying for Dumbledore, and fighting for the Light prove how good a legilimens, a duelist – and a wizard he was. He truly was the bravest man he knew, even if he is still acting like a jerk since the end of the war.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry replies.


End file.
